Capitulo perdido 17 de  agosto
by Kathya Paintbrush
Summary: Este es la respuesta al desafío/petición de Aster125 que astutamente me pregunto cómo habría reaccionado la suegra la enterarse que su bebe tendría bebes.


**Capitulo perdido 17 de agosto**

"Mamá tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué ocurre mi vida?" pregunto Rose preocupada, la última vez que vio a su hijo así fue cuando había decidido renunciar al equipo.

"es que… ma… má"

"hijo me estas preocupando"

"es que no sé cómo decirlo, no te va a gustar" dijo sin poder levantar los ojos del suelo.

"dilo" Dijo Rose seria ella ya intuía lo que se venía.

"mamá no quise hacerte daño, pero simplemente paso"

"¿qué paso? Steve" dijo con la mas voz más dura que su hijo había escuchado.

"la Kathya está embarazada… voy a ser papá" y a pesar del inmenso temor que le provocaba hacer esta confesión no pudo evitar sonreír al decir que sería papá.

Rose no sabía si cachetearlo o abrazarlo, como su hijo había podido ser tan irresponsable, pobre muchacha sola y asustada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella cuando se quedo viuda y con cuatro hijos, bueno uno de ellos en el vientre, aun sentía tanto dolor que su Sean no haya podido conocer a su conchito.

"vete a tu cuarto" ordeno, mientras trataba de mantener el control.

"mamá"

"haz lo que te ordene y ni sueñes con hacer planes los próximos meses"

"pero…" Steve vio a su madre y sabía que no sacaba nada con discutir por lo que se limito hacer lo que le ordeno.

Una vez que estuvo en la pieza llamo de inmediato a la Kata, para contarle lo que había pasado, pero solo alcanzó a saludarla, cuando Rose le quita el celular.

"cuando te envió a tu cuarto es porque estas castigado, no para que te pongas a hablar por teléfono y ni se te ocurra prender el televisor" dijo saliendo.

Una vez fuera del alcance de su hijo

"Kathya ¿estas bien?"

"si señora Rose" dijo esperando alguna pesadez.

"me alegro, cariño te gustaría venir a tomar once con nosotros."

"claro" dijo tímidamente.

"te espero entonces" dijo cortando.

Luego se sentó en medio de la sala y cerró los ojos.

"Sean que vamos hacer, como pudieron ser tan irresponsables, si son apenas unos niños"… después de sentir el entrañable silencio que compartía con su marido. "si se que estas feliz vas a ser abuelo, vamos a ser abuelos"

Ella aun estaba enojada, la verdad no enojada sino mas bien preocupada del futuro de su hijo, pero que sacaba con estar enojada si sabía que cuando naciera el bebe de su bebe seria la persona más feliz del mundo, que sacaba con perder el tiempo estando enojada.

Toco la puerta de su hijo y lo encontró acostado boca abajo abrazando una foto de su padre.

"como no te metes en problemas con migo y esperas que papá te venga salvar del castigo" dijo sonriéndole.

"no quería hacerte daño mamá"

"lo sé hijo, ven aquí me bebito" dijo acomodando a su hijo para que la cabeza descansara sobre sus piernas y poder así hacerle cariño.

"solo quiero que puedas ser feliz por mi mamá porque yo lo soy" dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas pero se negaba a dejarlas caer.

"eres feliz bebe"

"voy a ser papá" dijo sonriendo.

"voy a ser abuela, mi bebito me va a ser abuela" dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

"¿ya no estás enojada?"

"no mi tesoro, nunca he estado enojada solo sorprendida, bueno no tanto después que te pille escapándote de la casa en las noches"

"fue una vez no más" dijo con vergüenza al recordar el reto de su vida que se llevo, mas la famosa y vergonzosa charla del sexo y como olvidar un mes completo castigado, si él no se escaparía de nuevo de casa.

"Una vez que te sorprendí"

"mamá ¿aun pretendes castigarme?"

"o si, estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso, ahora ayúdame con la mesa que la Kathya vienen a tomar once"

"eres la mejor mamá"

"lo sé hijo pero me gusta que me lo digas" dijo sonriéndole a su tesoro esa era la forma de decirle que todo estaba bien.

"mami se que va hacer difícil pero aprendí de la mejor, tu nos sacaste a delante sola"

"tenía a tu padre, al igual que tu tendrás a la Kata"

"gracias mamá"

"vamos campeón" dijo apurando a su hijo.


End file.
